Yo-Kai Watch Busters: The Vortex Quartet
Plot One day in the Yokai world, the Busters come arcross a mysterious asteroid, while in the real world the player encounters the same one. And inside of it is a gasha which after opened; unleashes the powerful Lord Vortech, who is on the run from the evil empire known as The Maramads who control every dimension they encounter! And when they combine Springdale and St. Peanutsberg into one along with Past Springdale and take it over; the player and his Yokai retreat into the Yokai world. So now the humans of both Springdale and St Peanutsberg must team up with the Busters to defeat the Maramads and take back every dimension they took over! New Yokai Brave Tribe *Phantasmurai (Friend Form) *Whispool *Supernyan *Robinoko *???? *Roboburley *???? *Komarose *Blaune Arc *Pyrrhanoko *Apollo the Super Pup (Guest Yokai) *Chasneeze *Papyeratops *Temperatoro *Ox Head (Classic Yokai) *Rioluyan *Madame Solar *Treashell *Vinylmollusk (Crank-A-Kai Exclusive) *Spooklunk (Friend Form) *Axe-Ceptable (Endore's Elites) *Decap *Tandle *Mochibi *Caseyan *Sonic Sis *???? *KOMAJune *Snarlittle *Cruncher *Miss Chibi *Hidowlette *Sleeperslash *Thinkateer *???? *Thoughtlancer *???? *Were-Ryder (Foundational Yokai of Leadership) Mysterious Tribe *Muttman *Doctor Deranged *???? *Beeshack *Casajoker *Insomley Quinn *Jiblakenyan *Mr. Sparkle (Guest Yokai) *Marionette (Guest Yokai) *Huski-Dillo *Captain Wobbvious *Lafalantern *King Galaxta *Burgowl (Crank-A-Kai Exclusive) *Benkei PeeWee *Pumpkinyan *Cat's Eye *Jack-O-Koma *Femuradio *Statikid *R'Tire *Blankules *Komarshmallow *???? *Mokujinyan *???? *Pikanyan *Pikakoma *Pikapyon *Us-A-Lantern *Akashita (Classic Yokai) Licloud (English name) *???? *Jack-O-Whisper *???? *Bill Cipher (Foundational Yokai of Mystery) Tough Tribe *Robonyan No. 28 (Friend Form) *USALantern *???? *???? *???? *Robonyannihilator *???? *KomaYang *Cousin Grimm (Guest Yokai) *Rubblesaurus *Komabrute *Arctitan (Crank-A-Kai Exclusive) *Pitch Orc *Horse Face (Classic Yokai) *Cat Smash *The NYANfarious SMALL *Yawaranyan *Roughette *Badette *Roughetteony *Bruffette *Broughraff *Headloss *Writon *Dullape *Hornhead *Rubenyan *Montinkling *Shadow Robonyan *Blizzarousey *Damiesha *Garnetan *???? *Goro Sumo *???? *A.B.S.M. (Foundational Yokai of Teamwork) Charming Tribe *Hi No Shin (Friend Form) *Chripster (Friend Form) *???? *Spidernyan *???? *Betterfly Kiss *???? *???? *???? *Weiss Pyon *Norabat *Stuff (Guest Yokai) *Bunni-Pood *Marshanyan *Unikittyan *Emmutt *Wyldsnarl *Suzanyan *Clockwisenyan *Komasnoopy *Uncle Horace *Mayor Crumbdinger (Crank-a-Kai Exclusive) *Freezie Burn *Skelebel *Damini *Cadeoke *Cadalf *???? *Treat Master *Dreammaker *Surf Kappa *Rokurokasai *Cherelenyan *Komabrad *Kawaii Kasai (Kit-Venger) *Unlilyvable *LinKuma *???? *Konykapyon (Foundational Yokai of Cuteness) Heartful Tribe * Wonderkoma *???? *Riddlenkei *Lie-in Ren *H. R. Pufnstuf *Fredbear (FNAF World Yokai) *Eco Wolf *Ancestreenyan *Helperbot *Basan (Classic Yokai) Vegedoodledoo (English name) *Daleena *Whislime *Vitruvihoot *Gekkoma *V.R.Oss *Jigorurin *Sensei Hinata *Sakuminobi (Crank-A-Kai exclusive) *Fondnesse *Hungrice *Komablossom *Root Rush (Endore's Elites) *Tabbinyan *Techno Bro *Hitotsumower *Chippoffa *Shrinth Grader *Koma-Stock *Herni-Nyan *Arachnette *???? *???? *Bestieberg (Foundational Yokai of Friendship) Shady Tribe * Dr. Maddiman (Friend Form) *Skeleclown (Foundational Yokai of Laughter) Eerie Tribe * Hoggles (Friend Form) *Prison Breaker (Friend Form) *Massiface (Friend Form) *Clipso (Crank-a-Kai friend form) *???? *Plaskappa *Termergreen *Shuma Venoct *???? *???? *???? *Romanji *Potato Khan (Guest Yokai) *Springtrap (FNAF World Yokai) *Gooshall *Bloodshed *Popa Zitt *Chochin-Obake (Classic Yokai) Lantounge (English name) *Good Dog Bad Dog *Netherwoof *???? *Eyeclone (Friend Form) *???? *Zungboar *B Manjimutt *Lucellda *Croose *Captain Bloodbeard (Friend Form) *???? *Sculptato *???? *Oil Spillette *Puddllution *Meltin (Endore's Elite) *Boogihage *Mirafour *???? *???? *???? *Centiprop (Foundational Yokai of Creativity) Slippery Tribe * Styx MK. VI (Friend Form) *Trustyer (Foundational Yokai of Hospitality) Kaima Tribe * ???? * Kin and Gin (Friend Form) * ???? * ???? * Firefly * ???? * Kintia * Ginlanie * Nightmare (FNAF World Yokai) * Boyclops-Kai * Faysoff-Kai * Hovernyan-Kai * Eyesoar-Kai * High Gnomey-Kai * Pittapat-Kai * Mirapo-Kai *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? * Master Nyada-Kai *???? *???? *???? *Espy-Kai *???? *Master Mask (Foundational Yokai of Attire) Rouge Tribe * Wolvegramps * ???? * Composite Supernyan * Omegasus * Cindaria * Sustromni * Mercasanova White Fang Tribe (New Tribe) * Grimmantis * ???? * ???? * Squisalem * Nightmarionette * Beowolf (Friend Form) * Nevermore (Friend Form) * Ursa (Friend Form) * King Taijitu (Friend Form) * Death Striker (Friend Form) * Goliath (Friend Form) * Electrsa (Foundational Yokai of Electricity) Urban Legend Tribe (New Tribe) * Zatar the Alien * ???? * ???? * Bigfoot (Guest Yokai) * Sabreblade (Foundational Yokai of Exploration) K-Tech Tribe (New Tribe) * Sirenyan * Kittina Pryde * Negronyan * Spider King * Sayakoma *Craberdash *Puperboy *Hidabomb *Lumberquack *Pupperazzi *Scroll Stealer *Trash Tosser *Tachat *Yarnomm *Cassandranyan *Sardine Shooter *Cabbage Crawler *Stinky Petunia *Candianyan *Carrot Cruncha *Soccertron *Cropher * Zuromeo (Foundational Yokai of Science) Foundational Yokai Unlock Criteria Legend Page 1: Were-Ryder * Marshallock * Rubblesaurus * Chasniffle * Eco Wolf * Bark Dancer * Buni-Pood * Robo-Raptor * Huski-Dillo List of Story Missions Chapter 1: Dimension of The Specials! * Level 1-1: Mission Fundamentals * Level 1-Bonus 1: TiVo Manager Attacks! * Level 1-2: Making New Friends * Level 1-Bonus 2: Kracko's Klone Attacks! * Level 1-3: Items Dropped by Wild Yokai * Level 1-Bonus 3: Cyborg Oni; Kragaros Attacks! * Level 1-4: Hark, A Bombarding Bug Draws Near! VS Smirkragle the Smashing! * Level 1-L: Operation Loud-Kai Reunion Part 1; Rescue LinKuma! Chapter 2: The Dimension Where Cat-Kai are Gods! *Level 2-1: Cat Yokai Appreciation Day, Everyday! *Level 2-Bonus 1: Darknyan's Weight Gain, De-Corking Ubernight! *Level 2-2: *Level 2-Bonus 2: *Level 2-3: *Level 2-Bonus 3: *Level 2-4: De-Harmeownized! De-Harmeownizer the Destrutive Appears! *Level 2-L: Operation Loud-Kai Reunion Part 2; Rocking Rescue! 'Chapter 3: Dimension of Wartorn Elements! ' *Level 3-1: Winds they are a Changing! *Level 3-Bonus 1: The Triple Eyeclone; Tri-Clone! *Level 3-2: The Rising Waters! *Level 3-Bonus 2: Creeping Marines and Their Barberships! *Level 3-3: The Earth Quakes with Each Step! *Level 3-Bonus 3: Quaken' Out! *Level 3-4: Calming Down the Fire God; VS Volcandross the Violent! *Level 3-L: Operation Loud-Kai Reunion Part 3; Gothic Rainfall! Category:Fanmade Games